


Cursed

by RainbowLSparrow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Curse AU, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by lunian's Curse AU, Luka is a snake, Lukadrien June 2020, M/M, adrien is a cat, lunian Curse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Story made for the first day of Lukadrien June.Day 1. Supernatural"They had moved into an apartment of their own because only between them could they really understand what it meant to live that curse .."Inspired by lunian's Curse AU (on Tumblr)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Kudos: 23





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cursed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479881) by [RainbowLSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow). 



> It's my first time writing about this couple, actually, it's my first time trying to write about MLB in general.  
> It's pretty crazy, but I didn't really know what to get out of this first prompt, so the result is a little "meh ..." but at least it was fun.

It had been a year now since the curse.

At first, they had tried to break it, but after endless attempts completely useless, they had simply learned to live with it.

They had moved into an apartment of their own because only between them could they truly understand what it meant to live that curse.

They didn't have to hide because of the sudden and uncontrollable transformations, or the animalistic behaviors that haunted them even when their bodies looked like that of a normal human being.

By now they had conquered a new everyday life, which was only them.

Evenings spent on the sofa watching TV. Adrien with his head above his legs asleep, purring as he runs his fingers through his hair.

At night when sleep was deeper and transformations were harder to control, their tails were entwined. His as a snake and Adrien's as a cat.

During the winter, when the temperature was too cold for him and he took refuge in Adrien's warm and welcoming arms.

During the summer, when they layed on the parquet, under the window to warm up under the warm rays of the sun. Fingers intertwined as they made plans for the holidays.

Despite their profound differences, they had always managed to understand each other in a way that others couldn't.

In a way, no one else ever could.

The curse came later, but it had been decisive in the evolution of their relationship.

Now there was also this secret of theirs to unite them.

From a strong friendship, their bond had changed into something more. It had grown stronger.

They understood each other perfectly and were each other's support, and they would always be.


End file.
